Sensing an Angel
by ValiantTail
Summary: What if Natsu was raised by the Heaven dragon Raphael? Completely different Natsu smartness but for some reason we wants to join Mermaid's heel. Follow Natsu on this journey and discover his true love. (See if you can guess from the title comment who you think in reviews)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_"__Please Raphael don't leave"  
"I'm sorry Natsu but the time has come for me to leave"  
"But why?"  
"Sorry Natsu and it a shames me to say but I can not tell you"  
"But I have a gift for you dear child_

_Natsu's eyes glinted happily as he always loved Raphael's gifts_

_"Child I gift you this, a true Heaven Dragon slayer's bow"_

_A pure white bow floated down to Natsu. The string grooves were made from real dragon teeth that radiated magic energy. The end of the bottom and upper limbs had jagged edges and just to both sides of the arrow grip were dragon wings. Not real ones of course but ones carved from a blinding white material._

_"Wha-a-a-t-'s this?" Asked Natsu marvelling at the magnificent bow_

_"Don't be foolish child it us a bow. A bow from Heaven"_

_"Thank-k-k-k you Raphael"_

_"Before I leave let me explain your magic once more"_

_Natsu groaned at the thought of yet another lecture_

_"You source of power comes from the lightness or darkness of a humans heart. You can have a light heart and absorb lightness. You can also have a light heart and absorb darkness. There will be no difference but mark my words if you have a dark heart and absorb darkness all Hell will break loose. You will turn truly evil and destroy this land. This is were I gift you another weapon but only when the time is right may you access this"_

_"Goodbye child remember me"  
"Raphael-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l  
_


	2. A dramatic entrance

It was a merry place in Mermaid's Heel. They were feasting and celebrating yet another year without any men. Ultear and Meredy (Who are a part of Mermaid's Heel) were discussing events of a fight last night in Hargeon.

"I heard one of the fighters used Dragon slayer magic"  
"Don't be silly Meredy! The man was using light magic. Who's ever heard of a light Dragon slayer"  
"Ultear, it could be lost magic like ours!"

Before Ultear could reply the doors suddenly burst open and the pieces of chicken some of the girls were eating flew into Ultear's perfect hair.

"HOW DARE SOMEONE MAKE CHICKEN FLY INTO MY HAIR I SEPNT ALL MORNING DOING THIS DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK!"

While Ultear was raging about her hair Meredy and the rest of Mermaid's Heel were taking a smarter approach.

With her blade drawn Kagura cautiously stepped up to the door.

"Who goes there!"

"Me" came a low voice.

"I'm joining Mermaids' Heel"

Clearly flabbergasted Kagura shouted out

"You could of just asked"

Ignoring Kagura the mage came into the guild hall

"What? Who in Fiore are you?

Came the echoes of the girl's voices. It wasn't a girl but a boy. A pink headed one.

The girls couldn't help notice that he was hot. Not hot but extremely hot. In fact he seemed to be radiating some kind of light. He stood tall but for some reason he kept his eyes down. As if he was afraid of women. Suddenly Kagura snapped back into reality.

"You have no right to be here "hissed Kagura

"This is a guild is it not"

"You're just here to break our hearts aren't you!" Kagura shouted accusingly

"No I'm not but I have an idea"

"What"

'I'll fight you if I win I stay and If you win I leave"

"Don't do it" Meredy's voice cut through the air. She could sense an extremely powerful magic aura coming from this pink haired stranger.

"Don't worry Meredy I bet this will be a piece of Erza's strawberry cake"

"Before I battle you may I have your name"

"Natsu…Natsu Dragion 


	3. His name is Natsu

Meanwhile at a local restaurant…

"I love you. No I don't just love you. You're beautiful amazing and incredible looking. Is it wrong I want to take you back to my house then ravish you and eat you up?"

"Um…Erza?

"No please don't talk I wouldn't be able to bear it if you rejected me. Please please don't say no say yes and I'll be the happiest girl alive"

"Excuse me miss but could you please pay?"

Sighing Mirajane paid the waiter knowing nothing she could do would get Erza's mind of the cake.

_How does she eat that much cake but still stay that fit_? _I'll have to ask her_.

Beep….Beep…..Beep.

After buying the cake and dragging Erza out of the restaurant Mirajane's communication lacrima started to beep.

Beep….Beep…..Beep.

"I'll be a minute" Grumbled Mirajane. Fishing out for her lacrima Ultear's face appeared.

"Ultear! It's great to see you"

"You to Mira and there's been some interesting development here at Mermaid's Heel" Giggled Ultear

"Really what?" Said Mira loving a good gossip.

"A man came in wanting to join Mermaid's Hell"

"Well that's no different from the usual"

"But get this. He's challenging Kagura to a fight"  
"Poor guy"  
"Anyway what's his name?"

"Well he told us but he seemed rather hesitant about"

"So?"

"His name is Natsu…. Natsu Dragion"

"WHAT?" Both Erza and Mira shouted at Ultear's face on the screen

"Huh? Is that a problem"

"Oh no… Come on Erza let's go"

Both girls rushed off drooping Erza's cake on the streets of Magnolia.

Something that wouldn't be forgiven by Erza later. 


End file.
